Boo Radleys
' The Boo Radleys' were an English indie band who were associated with the shoegazing and Britpop movements. They were formed in Wallasey, Merseyside, England in 1988, with Rob Harrison on drums, singer/guitarist Sice Rowbottom, guitarist/songwriter Martin Carr, bassist Timothy Brown. Their name is taken from the character Boo Radley in Harper Lee's 1960 novel, To Kill a Mockingbird. Shortly after the release of their first album, Hewitt replaced Rob Harrison on drums and he was in turn replaced by Rob Cieka. The band split up in 1999. In their decade long career, the band could only generate one UK top ten single; the 1995 single "Wake Up Boo!", which charted at number nine. Links To Peel The band got the attention of John Peel, when they released their first album Ichobod and I in 1990 on a small label called Action Records. This immediately got the attention of the label Rough Trade, who signed them on. After Rough Trade collapsed, the band were signed to Creation in the early 90's. Peel was an avid fan of their music when they started out as a shoegazing band. However he was disappointed with their music in the mid-90's, when they were producing britpop material like Wake Up Boo!, which he did not play on his show and was ironically the only time the band had a big hit. Since then, he rarely played any of their mid-late 90's material. Festive Fifty Entries *1990 Festive Fifty: Kaleidoscope #21 *1991 Festive Fifty: Finest Kiss #19 *1992 Festive Fifty: Lazarus #39 *1993 Festive Fifty: Barney & Me #35 Sessions 1. Recorded: 1990-07-12. Broadcast: 30 July 1990. Repeated: 13 October 1990 *Aldous / How I Feel / Bluebird 2. Recorded: 1991-03-12. Broadcast: 07 April 1991. Repeated: 09 June 1991 *Alone Again Or / Something Soon She Said / Foster's Van / Eleanor Everything 3. Recorded: 1991-09-05. Broadcast: 26 October 1991. Repeated: 28 December 1991, Best Of 1991 Vol 4 *Smile Fades Fast / Towards The Light / Lazy Day / Boo Faith Other Shows Played (The following list was compiled only from the database of this site and Lorcan's Tracklistings Archive and is certainly incomplete. Please add further details if known.) 1990 *04 June 1990: 'Kaleidoscope (LP-Ichabod And I)' (Action) *05 June 1990: Catweazle (album - Ichabod And I ) Action *Mostly Peel June 1990: Catweazle (album - Ichabod And I ) Action *17 November 1990: 'How I Feel (12 inch-Kaleidoscope)' (Rough Trade) *29 December 1990: 'Kaleidoscope (EP-Kaleidoscope)' (Rough Trade) FF #21 *30 December 1990: 'Catweazle (LP-Ichabod And I)' (Action) (JP: 'Oddly enough, Eric Clapton did a song called 'Catweazle' when he was a member of Cream, but it wasn't that one.') *Peel Festive Period 1990 Part 2: Kaleidoscope (EP-Kaleidoscope) Rough Trade 1991 *23 March 1991: Blue Bird (EP - Every Heaven) Rough Trade *Mainly Peel March 1991: Bluebird (EP - Every Heaven) Rough Trade *18 April 1991 (Radio Mafia): Tortoise Shell (EP - Every Heaven) Rough Trade *18 May 1991: Blue Bird (EP - Every Heaven) Rough Trade *05 October 1991: Foster's Van () Rough Trade *07 October 1991 (Ö3): 'Sometime Soon She Said (12 inch EP-Boo Up!)' (Rough Trade UK) *12 October 1991: 'Sometime Soon She Said (12"-Boo Up! EP)' (Rough Trade) *22 December 1991: Sometime Soon She Said (12" - Boo Up!) Rough Trade 1992 *09 February 1992: Vegas (EP - Adrenalin) Creation *20 February 1992 (Radio Mafia): Feels Like Tomorrow ( EP: Adrenaline, Creation Records, 1992) *22 February 1992: 'Feels Like Tomorrow (CD Single – Adrenalin EP)' (Creation) *07 March 1992: 'Lazy Day (12 inch EP- Adrenaline)' (Creation) *13 March 1992: 'Memory Babe (LP – Everything’s Alright For Ever)' (Creation) *14 March 1992: Skyscraper (CD – Everything’s Alright Forever) Creation *21 March 1992: Room At The Top (album - Everything's Alright Forever) Creation *10 April 1992: I Feel Nothing (CD - Everything's Alright Forever) Creation *Peel Spring 1992: Lazy Day (12" - Adrenalin EP) Creation *Mainly Peel Late Autumn 1992: Lazarus (12") Creation *18 December 1992: 'Lazarus (12 inch)' (Creation) FF #39 1993 *30 April 1993: 'The Finest Kiss (EP-Every Heaven)' (Rough Trade) 1991 Festive Fifty #19 *03 July 1993: 'I Hang Suspended (Single)' (Creation) *10 July 1993 (BFBS): I Hang Suspended (single) Creation *06 August 1993: ‘Leaves And Sand (2xLP-Giant Steps)’ (Creation Records) *14 August 1993: 'Thinking Of Ways (2xLP-Giant Steps)' (Creation) *14 August 1993 (BFBS): Leaves And Sand (album - Giant Steps) Creation *21 August 1993 (BFBS): Butterfly McQueen (album - Giant Steps) Creation *04 September 1993: ‘Run My Way Runway (2xLP – Giant Steps)’ (Creation) *25 December 1993: 'Barney (...And Me) (CD-Giant Steps)' (Creation) FF #35 *Peel December 1993: 'Barney (...And Me) (CD-Giant Steps)' (Creation) 1994 *23 April 1994: 'Lazarus (Kris Needs Remix)' (12" 'Lazarus (Remixes)') Creation *Peel April 1994: 'Lazarus (Kris Needs Remix)' (12" 'Lazarus (Remixes)') Creation 1996 *24 June 1996: Smile Fades Fast (26/10/91) 1999 *11 March 1999: Kingsize (Mary Ann Hobbs Show) Others *Computer Music 1993-1996: Lazarus (Chris Needs Remix) *Now 26 (1998-99) (Mixtape): The Old Newsstand At Hamilton Square (CD-Kingsize) Creation *Peel Out In The States: Leaves And Sand (album - Giant Steps) Creation External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs *Band Site Category:Artists